


Masquerade

by Caedmon



Series: Fantasies [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley act out a fantasy in which they encounter each other at a masquerade ball.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fantasies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738033
Comments: 46
Kudos: 246





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was beta'd by Narumikaiko, but all the inevitable mistakes are mine. Thanks again to the ladies of the Cadre discord server who have helped me every step of the way with every one of these fantasies. I couldn't do it without you guys.

The fête was being held in the ballroom of a large history museum celebrating the opening of an exhibit on the early 19th century with a masquerade ball. Everyone had been asked to wear period-appropriate costumes, but apparently, quite a lot of people had a rather distorted idea of what fashion was like in the early 1800s. The room was full of anachronisms, but Crowley didn’t care, although his own costume was immaculate. He was there for a very specific purpose, and his blood fizzed in his veins like good champagne. 

He scanned the room, eyes tripping over the crowd in search of a specific blond head of hair. He could _sense_ that Aziraphale was near, but there were lots of blondes and more than a few powdered wigs, which made searching a bit trickier. No matter. Crowley could be patient. He’d find him soon. 

A masked waiter passed by and Crowley snagged a flute of champagne. He didn’t need the alcohol, he wasn’t nervous, but he _was_ excited. Perhaps the champagne would calm him a bit. At any rate, he thought he might fit in better if he were doing something besides searching the crowd. It wasn’t a hardship: the museum had apparently invested in good bubbly. 

Crowley scanned the crowd again as he sipped, and smiled when he spotted his angel across the room, on the other side of the dance floor. He took a moment just to take in the sight of his beloved in his period wear - all in light shades, of course. Every detail of Aziraphale’s outfit was perfect, from his elaborate ivory-and-gold mask down to his silk shoes, and he practically glowed, standing there against the wall, waiting for Crowley to approach. He didn’t seem to have spotted Crowley yet, and was clearly searching the room. Crowley chuckled to himself, knowing how eager the angel had been for tonight. 

Well, Crowley intended to make it a night neither of them ever forgot. Starting now.

He drained his champagne flute and set it down carelessly, his eyes locked on Aziraphale. With single-minded determination, he started making his way through the sea of masked people towards his angel. 

Crowley watched carefully as someone approached Aziraphale, apparently seeking to chat him up. Aziraphale gave a kind smile, and Crowley couldn’t hear what he said, but could guess as the masked gentleman gave a little bow with a smile, then left. Good. Crowley wasn’t in the mood to curse anyone tonight. 

He was only a few feet away when Aziraphale finally caught sight of him, and a huge smile broke out across the angel’s face. Crowley did his best to limit his response. They weren’t meant to know each other tonight, after all. Aziraphale seemed to realize that and turned away quickly to look back out at the dancing crowd. Crowley took a minute to be warmed by the fact that the sight of him made Aziraphale so happy, he couldn’t hide his delight. God, how he loved this angel. 

Crowley had been anticipating this moment for three weeks, since Aziraphale had shown him the flyer for the ball and they’d hatched this plan, but despite his best efforts, he hadn’t been able to come up with anything clever to say, and now he was out of time. His heart raced with excitement and his mind whirled as he took the final few steps, closing the distance between himself and Aziraphale. Finally, he was there and the moment was at hand. All he could think of to say was, “Hello.”

Aziraphale turned towards him, favoring him with a kind smile. “Hello.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you look like an angel?”

_Smooth, Crowley. Real smooth._

The blue eyes twinkled behind the mask. “No, I can’t say that they have.”

“Well, you do. You shine.”

There was a little stain of a blush underneath the mask. “That’s very kind of you, Mr…”

“Crowley,” he volunteered with a smile. “My name is Crowley.”

Aziraphale gave a mischievous smile. “Like the demon?”

Crowley smirked. “Yes, exactly like that.”

The angel tittered, and Crowley grinned. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t catch your name.”

He extended his hand to shake. “Aziraphale.”

Crowley took the offered hand into his and bent over it, pressing a kiss to his knuckles, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale’s. 

“I’m simply charmed, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale was blushing furiously now, and Crowley grinned as he released his hand. The angel looked out over the crowd and Crowley watched him covertly. He’d planned a slow seduction for tonight, but his cock was twitching in his trousers. Still, he loved this part of it, the slow build. He savored the roleplay aspect, and he knew that Aziraphale loved it even more than he did. He could take his time. 

“So what brings you here? Are you affiliated with the museum?” he asked politely. 

Aziraphale shook his head. “Oh, no, I’m afraid not, although I’m a frequent patron and a great lover of history. No, I own a bookshop.”

“Really? What kind of books?”

“Antiques, mostly. I’m afraid my shop is very dusty.”

Crowley laughed. “I’m sure it’s a delight.”

“How about you? Do you work for the museum?”

“Me? No, I’m not affiliated. I’m simply here to meet interesting people.”

“Oh, well, if that’s the case, you could do much better than a bookshop owner.”

Crowley’s eyes twinkled. “I think I’m doing just fine.”

Aziraphale bit his lip coyly, a gesture he knew drove Crowley mad, and Crowley felt himself twitch in his trousers again. Soon. 

“Can I interest you in a drink?” he asked to distract himself from the thought of taking that lip between his own teeth and nibbling it until Aziraphale moaned. 

“Yes, I think that would be lovely.”

As if by miracle, a waiter happened by and Crowley grabbed two flutes, handing one to Aziraphale. 

“Thank you,” the angel said, taking a sip, his eyes locked on Crowley. Crowley didn’t break eye contact when he took his own sip. 

“The champagne is quite good.”

“It is,” Crowley agreed. “The nibbles are decent, too.”

“Oh? I haven’t had any yet.”

“Shall I fetch some for you?”

“Oh, no, thank you. I’m perfectly fine here.”

“As you wish,” Crowley said with a charming smile. 

“So what do you do, Mr. Crowley?”

“Just Crowley, please. And I’m a professional tempter.”

One of Aziraphale’s eyebrows made an appearance from behind his mask. “A professional tempter?”

“Yes.”

“What an unusual vocation. What does that entail?”

“I’m usually hired by corporations or wealthy families to test people. I try to tempt them into revealing trade secrets or being unfaithful, then report back to my client.”

“How fascinating. Are you very good at it?”

Crowley smirked. “I’m in very high demand.”

Aziraphale gave him an assessing, up-and-down look, his eyes twinkling behind his champagne glass. “I just bet you are.”

The air between them was electric, and Crowley had to clench his fist to keep from reaching for Aziraphale and breaking the scene. _Patience_ , he chided himself. _Soon._

“Tell me, angel, did you come here with anyone tonight?”

“No, I’m afraid not. I’m all on my own.”

“Well, in that case, can I interest you in a dance?”

Aziraphale looked at his offered hand with a half smile, then back up at Crowley’s face. “I think I’d love that.”

Smiling, Crowley took the nearly empty champagne glass from Aziraphale’s hand and set it on a nearby table, then turned back to Aziraphale and offered his hand again. Aziraphale placed his hand delicately into Crowley’s, and Crowley tried not to shiver from the pulse of electricity that skittered up his arm at the touch. With a bright smile, he led Aziraphale out onto the dance floor proudly. 

Once they were in the middle of the floor, he took Aziraphale’s waist and began to lead them in a perfect waltz. 

They swirled around the dance floor for a few moments, Crowley holding Aziraphale in proper form, with a good bit of distance between them. A few people gave them odd looks, but Crowley didn’t care. Couldn’t care. His eyes were locked on Aziraphale’s face. 

“You dance beautifully,” Aziraphale said. “You must have had lessons.”

“Not really. Don’t know where I picked it up. Seems like I’ve been doing it for hundreds of years.”

Aziraphale giggled at the joke, and Crowley smirked, pleased with himself. 

They twirled together around the floor, dodging couples who were dancing more intimately, and Crowley couldn’t resist the temptation to pull Aziraphale a little closer. He also couldn’t help but to stare at Aziraphale, lovestruck. He supposed that was close enough to the role he was meant to be playing tonight, and he didn’t try to curb it. For his part, Aziraphale looked just as smitten. 

“Would you think me terribly forward if I told you that you’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on?”

Aziraphale flushed. “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not. You’re absolutely stunning and I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Crowley.”

“Fuck, I hope so.”

Aziraphale tittered, and Crowley drew him a little closer, lessening the gap between them. Aziraphale came willingly, and they slowed down their dancing. 

“Your eyes are the most unusual shade,” Aziraphale remarked. “Is it a trick of the light, or are they almost yellow?”

“It’s not a trick, they are yellow. It’s a genetic trait. Yet another demonic thing about me.”

“Oh, I don’t think they’re demonic at all. I think they’re quite beautiful.” 

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. “You do?”

“Oh, yes. I find myself getting lost in them quite easily.”

“Well, that’s only fair, considering I keep getting lost in yours as well.”

“Really?”

“Yes. They’re the color of the sea after a storm and completely enchanting.”

“Why, thank you, dear.”

Crowley pulled him closer, so they were flush now; their waltz had slowly transformed into the two of them just swaying in each other’s arms, spinning a slow circle on the floor. He could feel the hard edge of Aziraphale’s erection against his, but didn’t comment. His pulse was thundering with excitement, and Crowley debated to himself whether he’d done enough wooing, or if more was required. He wasn’t sure, so he put the question to Aziraphale, while still maintaining character. 

“Angel?”

“Yes, Crowley?”

“I’d like to kiss you.”

Aziraphale broke into a wide smile. “You would?”

“Christ, yes. I think, if I _don’t_ kiss you soon, I’ll simply go up in flames from want. Your lips look so soft, so inviting, and I’m dying to know whether they’re as sweet as they appear. Please, please, may I kiss you and find out?”

“Oh, my. I suppose I’d better say yes, hadn’t I? I’d hate for you to go up in flames because I denied you.”

Crowley grinned. “That would be a terrible shame.”

Without another word, he pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s in the softest, most fleeting touch, then pulled back a little. Aziraphale’s eyes were closed behind the mask, his mouth slack, as if waiting for more, and Crowley grinned to himself, pleased with the effect he’d had on him. He leaned back in. 

The kiss was slow and gentle, everything a first kiss should be, although this was far from their first kiss, was probably closer to their millionth. It still affected Crowley the same as it always did, making him flutter pleasantly, and his entire body tingled. His lips weren’t demanding of Aziraphale’s, still seeking to woo, just light touches and soft caresses, sipping his taste, letting Aziraphale intoxicate him. But when Aziraphale parted his lips just a little, Crowley wasted no time, sending his tongue out to taste the angel’s lips. He opened for him, trying to remain mindful of where they were and what they were doing, to avoid being thrown out of the ball for being indecent. But he felt his determination slipping away the longer they kissed. Tongues were teased and lips were nibbled until he found the presence of mind to pull away. 

Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered open slowly and he smiled. “Oh, my.”

Crowley smiled back. “Thank you.”

“Believe me, dear, that was my pleasure.”

He bumped his nose against Aziraphale’s. “Can I do that some more?”

“Here? Now?”

Crowley grinned. “How about we go for a stroll?”

“Yes, let’s.”

He took Aziraphale’s hand, lacing their fingers, and led him from the dance floor through the set of french doors, and onto the balcony, in the cool night air. They made their way over to the railing, and within a few seconds, the other occupants of the balcony miraculously all filed back into the crowded ballroom. Crowley used another minor miracle to shut the french doors behind them, locking them to ensure that no one would be interrupting, and closing the drapes for good measure. That done, he turned his attention to Aziraphale. 

The angel was standing at the wrought iron railing, looking out over the city. The moonlight made his hair almost glow and the breeze stirred it a bit. Crowley very much wanted to touch it, his fingers practically itched, but he didn’t. He just stood there, taking in his angel’s profile, loving him desperately. 

“It’s a beautiful city, isn’t it?” Aziraphale remarked, still looking out over the skyline. “People complain that London is crowded and busy and dirty, but I love it. I always have. It’s very much my home.”

“It’s beautiful, yes, but not as beautiful as you,” Crowley answered, not even looking at the lights. 

Aziraphale smiled and ducked his head. “How you run on.”

“I mean it, angel,” he said completely honestly. “I’ve lived a long time and seen more people than I could ever possibly count. But I’ve never seen anyone as stunning as you. You blow them all away.” 

The angel turned to look at him. “Thank you, darling. I think you’re exceptionally handsome, too… well, what I can see of you. I wonder if you’d let me see your face?”

That threw Crowley a bit. The plan had been to leave the masks on, but he wasn’t likely to deny Aziraphale. There was nothing he’d ever deny Aziraphale. Not ever. 

“Are you sure, angel?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Please.”

Crowley reached behind his head, his eyes locked on Aziraphale’s, and untied the bow that held his mask. He caught it when it fell, never looking away from Aziraphale, and lay it on the railing beside them. 

Aziraphale reached up and touched Crowley’s cheek gently, tracing his fingertips along his skin. Crowley closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into the touch. 

“So beautiful,” Aziraphale whispered. 

Crowley reopened his eyes, a small smile on his face. “Can I see you?” he asked quietly. 

Aziraphale withdrew his hand and reached behind his head to untie the bow. The mask fell, revealing his gorgeous face, and Crowley’s breath caught despite himself. 

“Here I am,” Aziraphale said. 

“There you are,” Crowley agreed. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments, both lost in a swirl of thoughts and emotions, and Crowley struggled to maintain the role he was playing. His impulse was to miracle them both home and into bed, where he’d spend the rest of the night worshiping at the altar of Aziraphale. But he knew that Aziraphale had been so excited about this particular fantasy, and what he wanted from it. This moment, though, this moment they were in felt so… pure. Crowley wanted to live in it forever, but at the same time, he was longing to move on. 

Shaking himself mentally, he resolved to follow through with the scene - and _then_ to take Aziraphale home and worship him properly. 

“I was wrong earlier,” he said, his voice soft. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, when I said you were the most beautiful man I’d ever seen. I know now that you’re the most beautiful man that _anyone_ has ever seen.”

Aziraphale smiled radiantly, a slight blush staining his cheeks. 

“I’d like to kiss you again, if you’ll allow me,” Crowley said hopefully. 

“There isn’t anything I _wouldn’t_ allow you to do to me,” Aziraphale replied, his eyes smoldering. 

He took a tiny step closer, reaching with one hand to link his fingers with Aziraphale’s, his other hand reaching up to touch Aziraphale’s gorgeous face. His eyes flicked from his angel’s lips to his eyes and back several times as he closed the distance between them. Finally, his eyes slid closed and their lips met. 

Crowley kissed him gently, lips moving softly over Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale sighed into the kiss, leaning closer to Crowley, and Crowley slid his hand back to cradle his head at the same time he parted his lips and sent his tongue out to taste his angel. He was delighted when Aziraphale’s tongue met his tentatively. 

Crowley wound his arms around Aziraphale, pulling him flush, deepening the kiss. Aziraphale was making sweet sounds of surrender in his mouth, and Crowley drank them up like a man dying of thirst. He could feel himself hardening and could feel Aziraphale’s effort, too. Every brush of their cocks against each other sent a pulse of electricity shooting through him. 

He broke the kiss for oxygen, but immediately started pressing fervent kisses to Aziraphale’s neck, inhaling his scent. Aziraphale clutched him and Crowley couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips, grinding gently against Aziraphale’s cock. 

“Angel, angel, please, can I touch you?” he asked between sucking kisses to Aziraphale’s neck. 

Aziraphale sounded out of breath, which thrilled Crowley. “Touch me, please. I want you to.”

Crowley sent one hand between them to cup Aziraphale’s cock, loving the little moan he got when he touched him. He stroked and massaged Aziraphale’s effort through his trousers, gratified when he felt a small damp spot near the head. 

“Oh, my dear, your hand feels so good. But should we move to somewhere more private?”

Crowley shook his head. “No one will see us, I promise. Kiss me.”

Aziraphale did, his kiss almost wild, hard and messy. Crowley sucked on his tongue, making him moan, and Crowley squeezed his cock as a reward. 

“I’d like to touch you, dear. If that would be alright.”

Crowley nodded, his lips parted for his heavy breaths. “Yeah.”

He’d expected to feel Aziraphale’s hand caressing his clothed cock, but what he got was Aziraphale pulling at the buttons of his trousers, seeking to free him. He groaned, but captured Aziraphale’s mouth again, and started working on Aziraphale’s buttons as well. It felt almost like a race that neither could lose, and both of them achieved their goal at nearly the same time. They groaned into each other’s mouth when they put their hands around each other’s cocks and started pumping. 

Crowley broke the kiss, panting. “Fuck, angel. Your cock feels so good.”

“Yours - ah! - Yours too, my dear. So hard and heavy…”

Crowley thrust helplessly into Aziraphale’s hand, gratified that Aziraphale was doing the same. “Can I make you come, angel? Please, let me make you come.”

“Only if I can - oh, right there - only if I can make you come, too.” 

Crowley nodded eagerly. “Yeah. Yeah. You’re going to make me come.”

They continued to pump each other, their strokes growing faster, fucking into one another’s hands. They murmured filthy encouragement between messy kisses, and Crowley felt himself getting closer. 

“Angel, angel, _fuck_... I’m close. Can you come for me?”

“Oh, my darling, I’m quite close. Your hand feels so good around me… I never want you to stop…”

Crowley was fucking Aziraphale’s fist desperately, his release so close he could almost taste it. “I’m gonna come, angel. I’m so close. Please, please come for me. Fuck!”

He shouted as his orgasm hit him with a force that took his breath. His eyes slammed shut, his vision whited out, and he made ragged noises as pleasure was sucked from the very marrow of his bones. Dimly, he became aware of Aziraphale crying out and hot come covering his hand. He’d have smiled, but couldn’t, he was still too lost in the agony of his pleasure. 

Slowly, he came down from his high to find himself and Aziraphale still on the balcony overlooking the city, both of their hands down the other’s trousers and around their cocks. Crowley raised his free hand, snapped his fingers, and at once, they were back in the bookshop, standing beside Aziraphale’s bed in his small bedroom. 

“Oh, my darling,” Aziraphale breathed, then pulled a still-tingling Crowley into a deep kiss. Crowley kissed him back, replete, loving every inch of him. 

It was Aziraphale’s turn to snap, and at once, they were both naked, their mess gone. Crowley was taken by surprise for a second, then Aziraphale took his hand and smiled. “Come, Crowley. Hold me.”

Crowley was only too happy to crawl into bed beside him. Once they were settled, lying face to face in each other’s arms with their legs tangled, Crowley pressed a sweet kiss to Aziraphale’s lips, then tucked his head under his chin. 

“I love you, angel,” he sighed. “So much.”

“I love you, too, darling.”

“Was that what you wanted?”

“Oh, yes. It certainly was - although I have to admit, it was a bit more romantic than I’d planned on.”

Crowley leaned back to look at him. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Oh no! Not at all! I loved every second of that, dear. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

“Are you sure?”

“So very sure. It was wonderful to ‘meet’ you and have you sweep me off my feet. I didn't know you could be such a romantic,” he teased.

“You did, too!” Crowley protested playfully, because it was expected of him. 

“I believe there must be hidden depths to you, my darling.”

“You’re impossible,” Crowley complained good naturedly, but there was no heat to it and he tucked Aziraphale’s head back under his chin. 

Aziraphale giggled and kissed Crowley’s neck. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you, too, angel.”

They lay together for a while, silent, just basking in the moment. It was calm, peaceful and perfect, and Crowley felt himself drifting to sleep. He was almost startled when Aziraphale spoke. 

“Another fantasy, successfully acted out.”

“Yep,” Crowley agreed. 

“And now it’s your turn again.”

“I suppose it is.”

“What would you like to do?”

“Right now, I’d like to lay here and hold you for a while. I’ll come up with something tomorrow.”

“Something unspeakably filthy, I hope.”

Crowley chuckled. “I think I can accommodate that.”

They lay there a little longer and Crowley was starting to drift again when once again, Aziraphale broke the silence. 

“Darling?”

“Hmm?”

“You just want to hold me?”

“I’m happy like this, yeah. Why?”

“Oh, dear. I’m afraid that’s rather at odds with what _I_ want.”

Crowley leaned back to look at him again. “Well, what do _you_ want? Tea, I suppose?”

“I _want_ to fuck you through the mattress. Or you could fuck me. I’d be fine with that, too.”

“Ngk,” said Crowley. 

Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled. “Are you alright?”

“You’re insatiable, you wicked thing.”

“For you, yes, I am. Is that a problem?”

“Not at all. Kiss me.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> So I screwed up a little. I'd intended for them to take turns with acting out these fantasies - first Crowley, then Aziraphale, etc. - but the stories somehow got out of order and I have two Aziraphale fantasies back to back. I'm sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again. For at least the next several stories, they'll rotate and take turns. Next week is Crowley's fantasy. Sorry!
> 
> I'm also taking suggestions for more fantasies! You can either drop them in the comments, or hit me on tumblr. My url is caedmonfaith. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254515) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion)




End file.
